The rain of Ireland
by seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: Ron gets a letter from and old friend which sends him in a spiral of confusion, lust, and Seamus. This is slash. RonSeamus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am currently putting all my stories on hold in order to write a much needed story for Ronald Bilius(is that spelled right?) Weasley and Seamus Finnegan, or it might be a Ron/Oliver fic, I don't know. Review and tell me which you'd prefer, I'll look at all the votes by Saturday, march 25th 2006! I'm sorry to you fans of Get Stoned but there are so many Harry/Draco stories and it's really unfair to Ron and Seamus or Ron and Oliver who are made for each other(yes I think both pairs are extremely compatible)! See, I even interviewed them…

Ron, weeping: It's just- I can't- Waaaahhhhhh It's so unfair!

Ron: Hey That's so faked! You just-

A/N: On with the story!

Ron: Oh no you don't woman! Don't ignore me like that or I'll avada kedavra your sorry little ass all the way into the depths of-

Ron laid down across the fence, allowing the rain to drip onto his face. That's what he loved about Ireland, the rain. Ron always loved rain. The sound it made, the feel of it on your skin, the way it fell from the Heavens like tears falling from ones cheeks.

Of course, Ron didn't just like Ireland for the rain, but the farms, open space, and animals as well. That's why Ron had chosen to move to Ireland. That's also why he chose his house.

The house Ron had bought after freed from his mothers over-protective clutches was in the middle of a massive stretch of land. Rolling hills surrounded his house making the fence around it curve up and down; the previous owner obviously thought it was too much work to finish the whole thing for it only curved a quarter ways around the property, stopping a little ways before the down slope of a hill.

The house itself was something like the burrow except more equally proportioned and only two stories high, looking something like an old inn or pub. Of course the inside was more homely, decorated with overstuffed cushions, a fireplace, a nice kitchen, and a very good collection of books, something Ron knew Hermione would die of shock from seeing Ron own.

Ron sighed as the slow drizzle turned into buckets of water and got up, heading into the house.

Ron opened the door and went into the kitchen. He made a cup of steaming tea and when into the living room, grabbing a book and settling down to read. He was about halfway down the page when a knock from the door echoed throughout the house.

Ron got up from his chair, walked up the 2 stairs to the kitchen, passed that and to the entrance hall. He opened the door and was surprised to see Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny standing outside of the door.

"Hey guys, come in, come in." Ron said and led them into the house. They looked around the kitchen then the living room which dipped down, and last the study which dipped up again.

"Well this is very cozy." Ginny commented when they entered the Study, which was more like a library, except for the fireplace and armchairs.

Hermione let out a squeal when she saw his towering shelves full of books and started browsing.

"So what caused you to stop by all the sudden?" Ron asked.

"What we're not allowed to stop by and visit our best friend, or in Ginny's case brother?" Harry asked.

"Yeah whatever." Ron said. "Still, any specific reason?"

"No not really, we just hadn't seen you in a while." Neville said.

"Oh alright then." Ron said.

They spent the evening talking and playing games, mainly truth or dare, which had turned out pretty interesting, they'd played wizard game with the special wizards cards that kept changing the dares and questions and an enchanted frog that would leap at someone within the circle once you tapped it with your wand.

"Truth or dare?" Hermione asked after Ron had tapped the frog.

"Dare." Ron said.

"Do a strip tease and stay in whatever garment you have left for the rest of the game to the song Do, a deer." Hermione said, lips twitching.

"What!" Ron spluttered out. "But that's a muggle song."

"That's what the card says."

"Fine." Ron grumbled.

He tapped the frog again and the song Do, a deer came on. Ron got up and began to pull his clothes off, feeling utterly ridiculous as he moved along with the music. When the song finally ended and Ron was left only in his boxers he turned to see the others with tears of mirth in their eyes, crumpled up on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Oh shut up. Hermione it's your turn."

Later that night when they'd finally bothered to look at the clock they saw that it was 2:00 in the morning.

"Why don't you guys spend the weekend, it's only Friday, well Saturday now." Ron said. He had plenty of spare rooms, 3 to be exact, and was enjoying their company.

They willingly agreed and Ron conjured up spare mattresses, blankets, pillows, and whatever else they needed.

Ginny and Neville shared a room since they were dating and Harry and Hermione each got there own.

Ron got up early the next day and went down to the kitchen, waiting for everybody to get up.

He'd just started reading his book when he heard a tapping on his window. He looked up to see a handsome eagle owl tapping at the window impatiently. He opened the window and pulled the letter of the bird, which hooted impatiently and flew out the window again.

_Dear Ron,_

_It's been a while since I last saw or contacted you. You may be a bit surprised but I felt like a talk with someone from school and you were the first to pop into my mind._

_Sincerely,_

A/N: I know the suspense must be killing you. You're the ones to decide who signs the letter though. REMEMBER VOTE, EITHER RON AND SEAMUS OR RON AND OLIVER. I'll do a fic with which ever pairing doesn't get into here though. Once the pairing is decided this will be longer and better, I promise, just thought you'd might like to pick the pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, sadly I only got one vote suggesting a Ron/Seamus relationship so I assume all you lazy arses (lol, just joking) either didn't read my reminders to vote for a pairing or your just not interested in the story or you liked my original pairing Idea or you were sitting at home, about to press the review button, when you came into a tragic accident involving a Rhino and a truck that made you loose the ability to function both arms and are therefore unable to review, of course if that happened you probably couldn't read the second chapter of my story. That's all! … Oh, yeah, just to let you know Ron's OOC in this story, in my opinion, but I think this personality suites Ron better.

The Rain of Ireland

Ron stared down at the name scrawled across the bottom of the letter. Why would he be contacting him now, after nearly 2 years. Ron sat silently and remembered the day of graduation.

_Ron, thirsty from all the dancing, turned to Hermione, his date for the party; they had come as friends._

"_I'm heading over to the drinks table to get some butterbeer, would you like anything?" He asked._

"_I'll have some punch." She said kindly, turning back to talk to Luna, who had been invited because she was Neville's girlfriend._

_Ron headed over to the drinks table, grabbed a bottle of butterbeer and a cup of punch. Turning to head over to the table Hermione was sat at he bumped right into somebody, the punch getting knocked out of his hand and spilled onto the floor._

"_Oh sorry!" The other person exclaimed in a heavy Irish accent and Ron looked up to see Seamus Finnegan standing in front of him, having undoubtedly been heading for the drink table himself. Although, Ron wasn't sure if it was with the intent of getting something to drink or spiking the punch, he wouldn't put that passed Seamus seeing as he'd already done it on several occasions, each with disastrous results. _

"_It's alright." Ron said, waving his wand and clearing up all the punch._

"_Well. I'll see you tomorrow before we leave." Ron said, heading back to the table._

_When he sat down he thought back to his words and a strange, empty sadness went through him._

"_It's strange isn't it?" Ron asked turning to Harry and Hermione, Luna had gotten up when he was at the drink table to dance with Neville._

"_What?" They asked in unison, looking at him curiously._

"_To be leaving. Knowing that this is our last night here as a student." Ron said glancing around the Great Hall and remembering all the events that had taken place._

_They all spent the rest of the evening at the table in a reminiscent silence, thinking of all the things that had happened through the years and how much they were going to miss Hogwarts._

_The 7th years got up early to walk around Hogwarts one last time and talk. The trio went around saying good bye to all the teachers, including Snape, and all the students, scaring Malfoy when they went up to him and said a farewell. They loaded onto the Hogwarts express, holding back tears until they were all in their separate compartments. _

_After finding an empty compartment to themselves, Ginny and the others thankfully understood that they wanted to be alone and didn't stop by to visit or anything, they put up there suitcases and pets. When Ron shut the door Harry, who had been hit the hardest by their departure from Hogwarts, finally broke down and let the tears fall down his face. Hermione held him comfortably, tears falling down her face as well, and they fell into a sad silence, again thinking back. _

_Half way through the trip there was a knock on the compartment door and Ron, the only one who wasn't crying, slid out of the compartment to see Seamus standing there. He looked at Seamus questioningly._

"_Can I talk to you in private?" Seamus asked nervously._

"_Yeah, sure." Ron said. "Hold on a sec."_

_Ron slipped back into the compartment and told Harry and Hermione he'd be back in a bit._

"_What is it?" Ron asked when they'd finally settled into a private compartment Seamus had found earlier._

"_Well, I-I… that is to say…erm."_

_Ron looked at his friend with some concern. It wasn't like his friend, his hyper, energetic, free-spirited friend, to get nervous like this. Ron moved over to Seamus and placed a comforting hand on his arm. _

"_Seamus you can tell me." Ron said. _

_In and instant Seamus had shoved Ron up against the wall and covered his mouth with his. Ron, taken by surprise, stared wide eyed at Seamus and let out a gasp, only allowing Seamus to slip his tongue into his mouth. Before Ron even had a chance to think about it he was kissing Seamus back. His eyes slipped shut as he ran his tongue over Seamus, sending warm jolts of electricity through his body._

_Seamus pushed his body up against Ron's and Ron reveled at the warmth of it. He moaned when he felt Seamus rub his hips against his, creating friction. Eventually they broke away for air and Seamus attacked his neck, licking and sucking. Ron thrust his hips into Seamus' moaning and panting._

"_Ron!"_

_Both boys turned to see, to there horror, Ginny Weasley standing there shocked._

"_I-I'll just wait outside." She said and left closed the door, blushing furiously._

"_I-I-I." Ron stuttered looking at Seamus in shock. "I better go." He said and hurried out of the compartment and back to his own, Ginny following._

"_What was that!" She demanded as he hurried along the hallway._

"_It was nothing." Ron said as he slipped into the room containing Harry and Hermione, who looked up curiously when Ginny stormed in, shutting the door behind her._

"_What the FUCK was that Ronald? Ronald Bilius Weasley answer me!" Ginny demanded._

"_I don't know okay! I just don't fucking know!" Ron cried desperately, falling into a seat and covering his face with his hands._

_Ginny's face immediately softened and she sat down next to Ron. She put an arm around his shoulders and said, "Ron it's okay. I don't care I just want to know if you're serious about him. I suppose it was just the shock of seeing you two together, that's all." She said kindly._

"_I don't know, Gin. I'm just confused."_

"_Ron, what's going on?" Hermione asked._

"_It's alright mate, you can tell us." Harry said comfortingly._

_Ron debated on this silently. It was sort of soon to go telling people, but Harry and Hermione weren't just any people, they were his friends and they would want to know about this. So Ron told them what had happened, well, maybe not EVERYTHING but the majority of it._

"_So that's where you got the hickey?" Harry asked when Ron was finished._

"_Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, but her lips twitched none-the-less._

Ron got up and, setting the letter down on the kitchen counter, walked through the door. He needed to think.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry and the others headed down the stairs that morning. Not seeing Ron they assumed that he was still asleep and settled into the living room to chat.

After nearly and hour of talking Ginny went to go check on him and came down the stairs looking worried.

"Ron's not up there." She said.

Harry who was in the kitchen getting a cup of orange juice cause he couldn't find a coffee machine looked at her in shock.

"He's not." He was heading back into the living room when he noticed the letter sitting on the counter.

"Um guys." He said, bringing the letter into the living room.

"Oh, he's gonna need some alone time after this." Hermione muttered.  
Realization came to Harry and he jumped up exclaiming, "I got it!"

"Got what, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Where does Ron always go when he needs to be alone or think?" Harry said.

A look of realization dawned on all of there faces, except for Neville's who hadn't been around Ron enough to know his habits.

"Harry, maybe you should go talk to him." Hermione suggested.

"One step ahead of you." Harry set, running out the door.

Once Harry got out the door he looked carefully around the hills until he saw it. Up on one of the hills was a figure, lying on it's back and staring at the sky.

Harry made his way up the hill and lay down next to Ron. All too familiar with his friend's habits when Ron was thinking he waited for Ron to acknowledge his presence.

Harry stared at the gray clouds moving past them up in the blue sky.

"Pretty things clouds. They don't have to think or worry about life. They just gotta do one thing, move and rain. Yet they always manage to look fluffy. Pretty, things clouds, really."

Harry sighed, that was as much of an acknowledgement that he was going to get.

"I saw the letter." Harry mumbled.

"Yeah." Ron said, still staring at the clouds.

"Are you going to see him?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Harry. I really don't." Ron said, still not looking at him.

"But you should." Harry said.

"I know."

Harry sighed and started to get up.

"Please don't go." Ron said, placing his hand on Harry's arm.

Harry lay back down next to Ron. After awhile it began to drizzle.

"What do I do?" Ron asked so suddenly that Harry jumped.

"About what?"

"Seamus, Harry, Seamus! I don't know what to do." Ron exclaimed, looking at Harry for the first time since he came out.

"Let me ask you this. Do you _want _to see Seamus?" Harry asked, putting extra emphasis on the word want.

"Yes, I do. But that's what scares me. What if I want to too much?" Ron asked, looking confused and desperate for advice.

"Why don't you see him and see what happens." Harry suggested.

Ron nodded and seemed to relax a bit, though he was still slightly tense.

Harry got up and started to head back towards the house before he got soaked.

"You comin'?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head and mumbled, "I think I'll stay out here for a bit."

Harry shook his head and headed in.

A/N: Wow this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I hope you enjoy it. Review please.


End file.
